


House of M: Captain America's Contribution

by kaluu



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic about Steve's part in the final battle in Genosha. Because he shouldn't be written off just because he's old. (Amazing how long it takes to write such a short piece.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of M: Captain America's Contribution

Steve Rogers caught sight of the strange assortment of figures in the shadows but was careful not to show it. The little girl's eyes were glowing green, but the light quickly faded. Suddenly, Steve remembered the world as it was before Wanda changed it.

"Layla, power down. We're not doing this one," said the blond woman in a white top.

"That's Captain America?" The speaker wore red sunglasses. It was probably Scott Summers, which meant the woman was most likely Emma Frost. Steve tipped his baseball cap farther down and casually walked the other direction.

"He's a hundred years old," Emma said. "He was never frozen in that block of ice during World War II." Apparently, they didn't realize that, even at 101, he retained the heightened hearing of a Super-Soldier.

"It's in the textbooks."

"Had to see it for myself. He's of absolutely no use to us like this." No use? It wasn't the first time people underestimated him because of his age.

"She's right. Let's go. Too bad. We could'a used him." 

Steve easily concluded the heroes intended to attack Magneto. He was no longer at the peak of physical perfection so they assumed he would be of no use, but his mind was still sharp. He ran the situation through his head.

Would killing Magneto really change the world back to the way it was before? Or would they try to force Magneto to influence Wanda to warp reality? But if Wanda could change the world in such a fashion, was there anything to stop her from killing the assailants at that very moment? Threatening or assassinating Magneto in front of her would likely trigger her off. There was no telling what she would do.

Dammit. They were angry, rightfully so, and lashing out but obviously hadn't thought this through. Even Scott, who was an excellent strategist, had overlooked the obvious flaws in his plan, probably because of the renewed memory of the death of Charles Xavier.

Steve opened the newspaper under his arm. They would make their move during the celebration at Genosha. It didn't leave Steve with much time to get there.

\---

Steve didn't like to take advantage of the fact that he was the original Captain America but mentioning it when showing his ID resulted in a free last minute airline ticket to Genosha. When the heroes attacked and pandemonium broke out, Steve calmly stayed behind and located the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Stephen! Thank God." Steve wasn't as fast as he used to be, but he was fast enough to dodge flying debris. 

"Captain America?" Either Stephen recognized him from old footage of Captain America or he'd seen him at his apartment in Brooklyn. It didn't matter.

"Stephen, I don't know if you remember, but we're good friends." Stephen's expression was answer enough. "This battle is inconsequential. I need you to find Wanda Maximoff."

"Emma Frost and Lalya are searching for Charles Xavier. He will know how to calm both father and daughter." Stephen reinforced the Shield of the Seraphim that had weakened. 

"You're a psychiatrist and a Master of the Mystic Arts. You can deal with her."

"Thank you for the confidence but Charles is the one who has been treating her. They didn't find his body at the memorial garden. There's still a chance."

"Charles Xavier is dead!" Steve shouted. "I know because Bucky killed him. We have to do this ourselves."

"Bucky?" Stephen's disbelief quickly turned to horror. Like most, he had admired Bucky.

"Yes, Bucky. My Bucky. The Bucky who fought alongside me during World War II." Steve's grim expression spurred Stephen to act.

"I see her, Captain." 

"Good luck, Stephen."

Stephen astral form left his physical body. "Please guard my body. Even without the shield, I have faith in you."


End file.
